


Cody finds Friends Who Aren't Cynical or Mean. Wow.

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Series: Oh My Gosh, They Were ROOMMATES- [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, My first fic with My TD OC Terra and It's and AU-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: It's the First day of Classes at Wawanakwa University, and Cody is Hoping to find Some Friends Outside of Noah.Luckily for him, his first Class happens to have two Cheerful Gamers!
Series: Oh My Gosh, They Were ROOMMATES- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163702
Kudos: 4





	Cody finds Friends Who Aren't Cynical or Mean. Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Time I've ever Written Terra, so I Hope She Vibes!  
> Also Sam? That Boy is Friend Shaped-

Cody took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before stepping into his first class. It was Game Design, one of the classes he was taking on his way to go into Toy Manufacture. The classroom looked like one he’d see in Highschool, which threw him off a little. 

There were long gray tables that were paired together, and then arranged in Three rows, most of which were already taken.

This probably wouldn’t have happened if He had a better Idea where he was going, BUT Apparently he and Noah missed Orientation. So he resigned himself to the back of the class with some disappointment. 

Cody loved Noah, but MAN, does he need some new friends. Preferably ones who don’t make him skip Orientation. That Would Be Cool.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t Hoping to get Some friends Outside of Noah. Cody felt like ever since they met in Daycare all of his Friends were because of Noah. Which wasn’t THAT Bad, but most of the people Noah’s…. Humor… Attracted tended to lean on the “Bullying Jerk” side. The only good friends Cody can remember having, whose names aren’t Noah, are Emma and Courtney.

Noah’s Neighbors

Noah’s Neighbors who are just as Cynical, as him with the same ‘Hate-It-Until-Proven-Otherwise’ Attitude. 

And He Loved Them!! Really! He Did! He Just wanted some… Positivity in His Life, Ya Know?

That’s what was going through Cody’s head as he took his seat; thoughts that were quickly interrupted by the presence of someone new. 

“HIYA!” She beamed at him, sitting in the chair closest to Cody before setting her bag down, “This is TOTALLY Exciting Right?? College, WOW, That’s, Like, So Grown Up and Stuff!” She said as she rifled through her bag, before pulling out a notebook with a Lisa Frank Tiger on the cover and a Mechanical Pencil composed of Stacked Plastic Gummy Bears.

Can Cody Summon Things?

Does He Have Powers?

Man I Hope He Has Powers and This isn’t a Coincidence, ‘Cause That’d be RAD.

She continued talking about how excited she was to attend College, but Cody was too distracted by the prospect of Powers to retain anything she was saying. He Did, However, Notice her Athletic Aesthetic. She wore a Purple Tennis Uniform, the top being a Lilac Color while her shorts were more of a Blue Violet; the Shorts had the Lilac color running down the side, but her top had Three Horizontal stripes on the chest which matched the Shorts. She had a pine green Varsity jacket, which matched her Eyes, with Cerulean Blue Sleeves and accents. The accents happened to match the Sparkly scrunchy which pulled back her shoulder length Rusty Orange Hair.

“Anyways, that’s Why I Think Public Schools are Underfunded!” She concluded with a Bright Smile directed at Cody, revealing that she was missing her Upper right Cuspid. Her Face was Young; she looked no Older than 16, and her surplus of Freckles didn’t help. Cody also had a bad case of Baby Face, so it was oddly nice to see. 

In that Moment they both spoke at the same time-

“I’m Terra By the Way! What’s Your-”

“Hi, I’m Cody-”

“Oopsie, I Didn’t Mean to-”

“Oh, I’m Sorry-”

“Don’t Apologize It’s Fine!”

“I Don’t Mean To Interrupt-”

They paused, staring at each other, the room grew Stuffy with awkward silence that only seemed to affect them. Terra reached to her pocket, rubbing a nervous thumb over a Plush. The Toy sat inside her Varsity Jacket, peeking its head out. Cody decided to try and alleviate the situation by pointing it out, “I Like your Bear!”

Terra gasped, seemingly offended, before pulling out the toy for Cody to better see, “He’s Not a Bear!!!! He’s a Tiger!!! See!” 

Cody did Now see, and also felt stupid. Why did he look at Something with Orange Fur and Black Stripes and say  _ ‘Bear’  _ ? “Uh, Sorry.” he apologized, way to go Cody, you Already Messed it- 

“Tigers are, like, WAY Cooler Than Bears!” Terra went on, as if she was still continuing her Previous Thought, “I Know that because Stripes is a Tiger, and He’s, like, TOTALLY Cool-” She hugged the plush close to her face, “Tigers are the Kings of the Jungle! They’re, like, The Final Boss of the Wild!”

Relieved that she didn't seem to be ACTUALLY Upset, Cody interjected, “I Thought  _ Lions  _ were the Kings of the Jungle?”

Terra shook her head, “Nope! They’re Just Figure Heads.” She looked side to side before leaning over to Cody, whispering, “They’re there so Nobody notices that Tigers are Embezzling Money.”

Cody looked at her serious expression for a moment, before nodding knowingly. This facade fell quickly as a giggle trickled out of his lips, causing Terra to also break into laughter. 

As they laughed they heard a chuckle behind them, followed by “This seat Taken?”

They looked up, trying to quiet their giggles, to see a nerdy Young man with Very Curly short Hair and a Scruffy short Beard. He was wearing a pair of glasses, and a kind smile. His shirt was a pale yellow and had the logo for Super Mario Three on it; over that was an opened dark orange flannel. He had basketball shorts on despite the fact that he didn’t seem to Know the difference between a Point Guard and a Center. 

Cody smiled back, “It’s All Yours, Man!” 

Terra showed her agreement by drumming on the seat next to her.

He took a seat before offering his hand to Shake, “The Names Sam!”

Cody missed the gesture, and simply shot a finger gun, “Names Cody.” he was trying to sound cool Now, Oh No-

Terra grabbed Sam's hand, probably TOO Tight if his expression was Anything to go Off Of, “I’m Terra!” 

It was there Cody realized Sam had his hand out to Shake, and, well, That’s Gonna Keep Him Up At Night.

Sam looked at the clock and then back at his classmates, chuckling “Hey, the Teacher has 6 more minutes to get here before We can Leave.”

Cody gave a small laugh, “Fingers Crossed!” 

“What?” Terra looked between them confused. 

“Oh,” Cody turned to her, “It’s just this thing where, if a Teacher is 15 minutes late, the Students can just like, Go.”

Terra looked at him in awe, “Is That True?”

“I Read it On The Internet.” Sam explained.

She gave a small gasp, “Which means it MUST Be True!”

Sam chuckled again, “Well, I Don’t Know about that, But I Sure Want it To Be True.”

Terra smiled at him, before her eyes lit up with Childlike Glee, “You Have Little BUTTONS!” she pointed at his shirt.

“Oh, Haha, Yeah!” He smiled, pulling his flannel towards them so they could get a better look, “No Geek Uniform is Complete without Them!”

It was debatable whether or not Terra was listening as she pulled up her bag to show off all the buttons she had decorating it.

“I LOVE Buttons!!!” She exclaimed, Throwing her arms in the air excitedly.

“Woah,” Sam gawked, “This is Quite the Collection!”

Cody studied the pins, before a certain pink white and blue color scheme caught his eye. He pointed at it, “Trans!?” He said ever so superlatively.

Terra smiled, but fidgeted a little nervously, “Ha, Yeah!”

Cody responded by pulling up his own book bag and pointing at his Identical Pin, “Trans!!”

Terra Gasped, before waving her hands Happily, “Oh My Gosh!!!!” She grabbed his shoulders, “This, Like, TOTALLY MEANS Something!!!” She Exclaimed, “I Don’t Know What, But, Like, It Has To, Right!!!?”

“Probably?!?!?” 

“It’s, Like, Fate.” Sam said in Awe. 

“Woah.” The other two echoed.

Sam turned his attention back to the bookbags, in an attempt to continue the conversation he said, “Ah, Fellow Nintendo Fans!”

“Obviously!” Cody said, “It’s called having taste!”

Terra clapped, “I Love, Love, LOVE Nintendo Games!!” she exclaimed.

“Hopefully that’s not the Reason you joined this Class.”

The trio jumped, before turning their attention to the front of the class, finding That the Teacher had just arrived. 

Terra waved, “Oh! Good!! You Made it Before we Got To Leave!!” She applauded him, ”Good Job!!!!”

Cody and Sam joined her with small claps of their own, in some mockery of a Golf Audience. The teacher stared at them confused, before smiling and Bowing to the Applause. 

Class soon began, but as the Teacher introduced himself, Sam leaned over to the other two, “I still have my Old GameCube, if You Guys Wanna Play some Retro Games-”  
Terra nodded eagerly, as Cody whispered back, “That Sounds Awesome!!”

* * *

The newly formed trio exited the classroom together, pleased with the start of their day. Cody looked over to his new friends, “So when are we gonna meet up to Play?” 

Sam thought about it before shrugging, “Why not Tonight? Spontaneity is the Spice of Life, after all.”

Terra looked up at him, Wide Eyed, “Is that True?”

Sam nodded, “I Read it on the Back of a Juice Bottle.”

She threw her arms out in front of her as she exclaimed, “And Why Would Juice LIE!?!”

Cody smiled, before waving farewell and heading to his next class. 

He actually Made some Friend who Weren't Cynical or Mean!

Wow! 


End file.
